


Indecision

by Aenyse



Series: Yes, Sir [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Formal, Formalwear, Gay, Love, M/M, Suits, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenyse/pseuds/Aenyse
Summary: Isaac looked even better. Before, he’d had almost a casual charm to his outfit, but now he looked the picture of manliness.As Liam and Isaac prepare to meet Liam’s parents, Isaac’s struggling to decide what he should wear. How does he know how formal to make his outfit? It’s quite the conundrum for him.
Relationships: Isaac/Liam, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Yes, Sir [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136069
Kudos: 2





	Indecision

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple of other scenes planned for Isaac and Liam, but this one popped into my head a couple of days ago and I just had to get it down. 
> 
> This one isn't very smutty, but I rather enjoy Isaac and Liam's relationship, so I'm indulging myself. I hope you enjoy their cuteness together. 

“You’re early?” Isaac smiled as he opened the door to Liam. “Or did I get the time wrong?”

“Nope, I’m early.” Liam smiled back as he leant forward to kiss Isaac’s cheek. “I was just bored.”

“Bored, hmm?” Isaac asked, as they stepped through into his front hall.

Liam quickly slipped his shoes off and put the slippers he’d left at Isaac’s on. They were actually a pair of pumps, but he kept only wore them indoors so Isaac didn’t mind. “Fine.” He admitted. “I was a bit nervous, so I started getting ready early. Then I was done so I decided to come over and see how you were doing.”

“I thought so.” Isaac winked.

“Hey, is it a crime that I wanted to watch you get ready?” Liam said, folding his arms and smiling.

“No, I shouldn’t think so.” Isaac smiled. “But you should hardly be the one who’s nervous.”

“What? You’re only the third guy I’ve brought home to meet my parents.” Not to mention Isaac was one of the longest running boyfriends he’d had, second only to the one Liam had had in university, Ronan. But Ronan had never met his parents, since they only saw each other during term.

“Who were the others?” Isaac asked, frowning a little. Liam liked when he got a bit jealous.

“From when I was younger, long gone now.” Liam said, drawing a bit closer. “You’re the only man I want now.” He wrapped his arms around Isaac’s middle, enjoying as the other man pulled him closer.

“What did they think of the other guys you brought home?” Isaac asked, grinning a little.

“Mum liked the other two, but she likes everyone. Dad only liked the first, he didn’t like Pete.” Looking back, Liam could tell Pete had been a rebound guy, since he’d only broken up with Ronan a few weeks before. He hoped that Pete didn’t harbour any bad feelings against him for it.

“I suppose I have a fighting chance then.” Isaac grinned, before pressing a gentle kiss to Liam’s lips.

“If they like you half as much as I do, I think so.” Liam grinned.

A few moments later, Isaac pulled away. “I’m glad you’re here though.” He said, letting go of Liam and heading towards the stairs. “I need your help deciding what to wear.”

Liam chuckled. “In that case, I think I’ll need a cup of tea.” Two gays, trying to decide what to wear. It would not be a simple process. “Want one?” He asked over his shoulder as he walked through the hall and into Isaac’s kitchen.

“Alright then, I’ll have a coffee.” He said, following Liam in and leaning against the stove as Liam started boiling the kettle.

“Sugar or sweetener?” Liam asked. He could usually tell what sort of mood Isaac was in, but he wanted to be sure.

“Sweetener, and decaf.” Isaac said. Liam had guessed wrong. “I don’t want to fuel these nerves.”

“You don’t seem too nervous.” Liam told him. Isaac didn’t seem outwardly nervous, but Liam could tell from the little things that Isaac was doing. Like how he was cracking his knuckles and tapping his foot on the floor. He was only that restless when he was nervous or angry.

“Years of practise, my darling.” He smiled back.

“I suppose insurance is a little more stressful than teaching Geography.” Liam smiled as he collected the milk from the fridge.

“Depends on exam season.” Isaac replied. “We both know how stressed you get then.”

“I care about my kids.” Liam smiled, shrugging as he filled their cups with hot water and fished his teabag out. As he put it in the bin, Isaac picked up his mug and took a sip.

“Thanks.” He said, holding the cup in one hand and checking his watch on the other. “Looks like we have about forty minutes.”

“More like fifty.” Liam said. “Besides, Mum and Dad won’t mind if we’re a few minutes late.” He grinned as Isaac scowled at him. He hated being late, even though Liam’s mum had only said ‘seven-ish’.

“Forty with time to overflow if we need it.” Isaac said, resolutely.

“Alright then.” Liam smiled. “Anyway, what did you need help with?” He asked, remembering why he’d made the cup of tea in the first place as he picked it up and sipped at it.

“I’m not sure how formal I should go.” Isaac said, as they both walked out of the kitchen.

Liam chuckled as he followed Isaac up the stairs and towards his bedroom, he’d known Isaac would be worried about the formality. “How about more formal than pyjamas, but less formal than white tie?” He offered, which earned him another scowl.

“If you’re not going to help, you could just watch some television.” Isaac said, indignantly.

“I’m teasing.” Liam said, reaching up and gently squeezing Isaac’s arm. “Show me the options.”

“I have about nine options at the moment, and that’s a few too many. You’ve helped narrow that down to seven though, with your outfit, since I can discount my dinner jackets.” Isaac said, frowning as he looked away, thinking.

“Aww,” Liam complained. “I like you in your tux, you don’t wear it often enough.”

“Perhaps I’ll treat you to it then.” Isaac said, a hint of mischief as he looked back at Liam with a grin.

“I would certainly like that.” Liam agreed, looking forward to that idea. “But maybe not an hour before meeting my parents.” He winked.

“Yes, that might be a little much.” Isaac said. “But even so, I know what you’re wearing so I can coordinate. But what will your parents be wearing?”

“Mum and Dad?” Liam asked, to which Isaac nodded. “Mum will probably be wearing one of her nicer dresses, but she tends to like dressing up. Dad would probably be happy in a hoodie, but I think Mum will have made him wear one of his suits.”

Isaac frowned. “That’s a little vague.” He thought for a moment. “Any idea what suit? Colour? Tailoring? Style?”

Liam shrugged. “Probably fairly bog-standard, off-the-shelf type deal. He’s not as meticulous about suits like you.”

“Should I take that as more teasing?” Isaac asked, his eyebrow cocked.

“No.” Liam smiled. “I like it, you look good in a suit. Very attractive in and out of one, I must say.”

Isaac smiled happily. “You flatterer.”

“I can’t help the truth.” Liam said, grinning. “So go on then, show me the options.”

“First off, should I wear a tie?” Isaac asked. “If so, which?”

“You can wear one if you want.” Liam said. “I’m not wearing one.”

“Yes, but a turtleneck would look silly with a tie.”

“Fair point.” Liam chuckled. “Come back to the tie, that can be decided with the outfit.”

“Alright then.” Isaac said, opening his wardrobe, which was very carefully organised.

The top rail had his hoodies, shirts, and other hanging clothes, organised from least to most formal. The bottom rail had his suits, all kept in suit bags, lined up. Liam couldn’t see how he remembered which one was which, but Isaac always seemed to know which one to pull out each time.

“Ok, so which colour do I go for?” He asked. “Black to match with you, or something different?”

Liam thought for a few moment, looking down at his own suit, which was black with a subtle dark grey check. It was his favourite. “I don’t know. Whatever you wear won’t fully match, since most of yours are solid colours.” He offered. “I bet straight couples have an easier time colour coordinating than gays. They don’t have to worry about wearing the same suit.”

Isaac smiled. “I can imagine. But that doesn’t answer my question.”

Liam thought for a couple of more moments. “I’d say a dark suit, rather than a light one then.”

Isaac sighed as he shook his head, looking at Liam. “That eliminates exactly none of my suits then.”

“Sorry.” Liam offered, smiling at Isaac’s indecision.

“Very well then, should I go for single- or double-breasted?” He asked, trying again.

“Double makes you look really athletic.” Liam offered. “But then again, single means a three-piece. And I do like you in a waistcoat.”

Isaac scowled goodnaturedly at him again. “That’s not helpful, darling.”

Liam laughed, shrugging. “Ok then, I say single.” He decided. “The waistcoat without a jacket look makes you look quite manly, especially if you roll your sleeve up.”

“I don’t intend to be removing my jacket, and I certainly won’t be rolling my sleeve up.”

“At my parents’.” Liam said, looking hopefully at Isaac. “But when we get home?”

Isaac grinned again. “I’ll think about it.” He said winking.

“Yay.” Liam said quietly, smiling as Isaac turned around as quickly flicked through the bottom rail of suits.

“Now, which jacket? What sort of lapels should I wear?” Isaac asked, turning back to Liam.

“Lapels?” Liam asked, bemused.

“Yes, like peak or notch lapels, or even shawl?” Isaac added.

“You think my parents will know the difference?” Liam asked, smiling at Isaac’s optimism. His mum might have some idea about suit jacket lapels but his dad certainly didn’t.

“Well, how formal is it? Peak is more formal than notch.” Isaac tried to add.

“Yes I know.” Liam said. “I’m wearing peaks, if that helps.”

“I can see that.” Isaac said, sounding a little frustrated. “But you’re also wearing it with a turtleneck, which dresses the peak lapels down a little, making them less formal. So do I match your peaks with a full suit, especially since a three-piece is already more formal, or do I go for notch lapels?”

“I don’t know.” Liam shrugged, smiling at how much of a fuss Isaac was making out of lapels. “It doesn’t really matter, just wear which jacket is the best fit, irrelevant of lapels.”

Isaac huffed as he turned around again and started muttering to himself about dressing up and dressing down certain jacket, and how he could coordinate certain colours together. After a few minutes, he reached in and pulled out three suit carriers, hanging them on the door of the wardrobe.

“I think these are the final three.” He said, turning back to Liam. “You opinions, please.” He quickly unzipped all three bags and hung the suits on his wardrobe doors.

Liam glanced over them all as Isaac watched him expectantly. After a few moments, he just smiled. “Yeah, they’re nice. Those could all work.”

“Yes, but which should I wear?” Isaac asked, sounding frustrated again.

Liam glanced between all three again. “I don’t know. Which one do you like best?” He asked, looking back to Isaac.

Isaac huffed frustratedly. “This is useless.” He said, before walking out of the room, leaving Liam sat on the bed, staring at the door in surprise.

Liam wondered what had upset Isaac so much. It was just a suit, his parents didn’t care what he wore, they just wanted to meet Isaac. Liam had been putting them off for weeks, until he had finally worked up the courage to ask Isaac to meet them. They probably wouldn’t have cared if he’d gone in a beer-stained hoodie and shorts. let alone if he was wearing peak or notch lapels.

Getting up from the bed, Liam walked out to the landing, where he could hear Isaac pacing around the second bedroom that was also his study. Walking over to the door, he leant against the doorframe as he watched Isaac carefully.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked tentatively, worried by Isaac’s agitation. Did it mean he didn’t want to meet Liam’s parents? “We can call it off if you want?” He offered.

“No, I don’t want to cancel.” Isaac said, still pacing.

“Then what’s wrong?” Liam asked, walking over to Isaac and placing a hand on his arm.

Isaac sighed, looking at Liam with a worried expression on his face. “I don’t want to make a mess of things.” He admitted. “You’re my first partner who I can see a future with, beyond the bedroom. I don’t want to ruin that because your parents don’t like me.”

Liam smiled, he wasn’t used to seeing Isaac emotionally vulnerable. He cupped Isaac’s cheek with his hand. “They’ll love you, you’ll see.” He said, smiling as Isaac’s worried expression began to fade a little. “They don’t care what you wear, they’re not those sorts of people. Mum likes dressing up because she finds it fun, and Dad really doesn’t care. They just want to meet you, they’re not worried about a dress code.”

Isaac sighed. “I just don’t like the vagueness. I’ve misinterpreted dress codes before and ended up embarrassingly underdressed.” He glanced around the room for a moment. “Not to mention the number of times I’ve ended up overdressed and felt like a zebra in a herd of horses.”

Liam chuckled. “Well, don’t worry about that. My mum will almost certainly be overdressed, and my dad underdressed. You and I will be the middle-ground.”

Isaac took Liam’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Well that’s comforting. But it still doesn’t solve my conundrum.”

“Ignore the dress code, implied or otherwise. Ignore what I’m wearing. Ignore what I’ve said even.” Liam told him. “Wear the suit that you like the most, that you are most comfortable in. Wear the one that, when you look in the mirror, you feel the best in. The one that says ‘I’m Isaac Fallon, and I’m the most confident, sexy man on the planet’.”

“You really want me to pick out my sexiest suit, for dinner at your parents?” Isaac teased.

“Yes.” Liam nodded. “Well, within reason.” He added, smiling. “Show them why I’m with you, and that includes why I think you’re hot.”

“Very well then.” Isaac smiled. “I shall follow your advice.”

“I bet you’ll look great. I’ll be in the living room when you’re ready.”

Isaac walked out of the room and back into his bedroom, as Liam watched him from the door, before heading downstairs. Liam liked Isaac’s house, especially his living room. He had big, comfortable sofas that Liam loved lounging on. As he sat down, his legs pushed out to the side, he reached to the coffee table and found the remote. He didn’t want to watch anything specific, but he wanted something to pass the time, so he wouldn’t linger on the prospect of an evening with his parents and his boyfriend at the same table. He hoped his parents would be on their best behaviour, but he was worried nonetheless.

After fifteen minutes of watching the news, Liam heard Isaac walking down the stairs. From the sound of his footsteps, he already had his shoes on, which was rare for Isaac.

Getting up from the sofa, Liam quickly switched the TV off and watched as Isaac walked into the living room, looking the most handsome he had ever been.

He was wearing a deep blue suit (with peak lapels) that wasn’t quite navy, but was dark enough to pass for it in low light. He was wearing the three-piece with the matching waistcoat, which made Liam smile. Underneath, he wore a crisp white shirt, whose collar framed his face and jawline perfectly. On his feet were a pair of dark brown dress shoes, freshly polished judging by their shine. As he raised his hand, Liam caught a glimpse of his Rolex, Isaac’s most expensive, and favourite, watch that he only wore on special occasions. In his hand was a very faintly patterned silver tie, that he was holding up.

“I couldn’t decide on the tie.” He said. “What do you think?”

Liam smiled, as he continued to enjoy his view of Isaac. “I’m not sure.” He said, after a few moments. “Try it on, let me see.” On one hand, he did want to see if the tie would add to the look. But he also wouldn’t turn down the opportunity to see Isaac without his jacket on.

Unbuttoning his jacket and sliding it from his shoulder, Isaac held his jacket out for Liam to take, before he stood in front of the mirror above his fireplace and began tying his tie. His hands moved swiftly over on another until the tie’s knot was sat just below his adam’s apple and he was tucking the end into his waistcoat. He held his hand out for his jacket again, which Liam gave him back, before he put on and turned to Liam.

“Thoughts?” He asked.

Liam smiled again. Isaac looked even better. Before, he’d had almost a casual charm to his outfit, but now he looked the picture of manliness. His suit contoured his body perfectly, bringing attention to his narrow waist and broad shoulders. Meanwhile the tie seemed to bring the whole outfit together, elevating it from just a business suit to the clothing of an Adonis. Liam liked what he saw, he liked it a lot.

“You’re so handsome.” He said quietly, basking in Isaac’s appearance.

“Thank you.” Isaac smiled, his face lighting up. “It helps that I have another handsome man by my side.”

Liam chuckled, barely believing it. He wasn’t bad looking, but he was certainly not on Isaac’s level, especially that evening. But Isaac was insistent, taking hold of Liam’s elbow and resting his other hand on the small of his back, guiding them to the mirror above the fireplace so they could see each other together.

As Liam caught sight of them, next to one another, his breath caught. They looked so good together, especially when they were both dressed up. Both their postures were so good in their suits, they looked the pictures of confidence as they stood there with their shoulders back and backs straight. As Isaac stepped closer to Liam, turning his chest slightly to stand with his shoulder just behind Liam’s, he turned as well, until they were stood at an angle together, enjoying the view of themselves together. They looked quite the power couple.

“You look amazing.” Liam whispered.

“No,” Isaac corrected. “We look amazing.”

Turning around to face Isaac, Liam reached out and placed his hands on his cheeks. Isaac reached his arms around Liam’s waist and pulled him closer again, grinning as he watched Liam with eagerness.

“I love you.” Isaac said quietly.

“I love you too.” Liam replied, before leaning forward and pressing a gentle but long kiss to Isaac’s lips. After a few moments, he felt Isaac’s tongue nudging at his own. Liam happily granted it entry, opening his mouth and meeting Isaac’s tongue with his own as they happily deepened their kiss.

After a long, blissful moment, they broke apart, looking at each other as they caught their breaths. They didn’t say anything, they didn’t need to. They were just enjoying their closeness with one another.

Eventually, Isaac looked down at his watch, quickly checking the time. “We ought to get going.” He said.

“Alright.” Liam said, a little disappointed that they had to break apart, but more than consoled by the knowledge he’d get to enjoy his view of Isaac again.

“Your car, or mine?” Isaac asked, taking a step away from Liam, but holding his hand out, waiting for Liam to take it.

“Yours.” Liam decided, taking his hand. “Yours is nicer.”

“Ok then.” Isaac said, walking to the hall with Liam following. “I presume that meant you’ll be wanting to stay the night?”

“What time are you up tomorrow?” Liam asked as he put his shoes back on.

“Usual morning time. I’d offer to drop you off at work, but you’ve already got your car here.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Liam grinned. “I hope tonight will be good.”

“If I have anything to do with it, it shall.” Isaac winked, as Liam followed him out the door.

That was certainly a pleasing thought for Liam. Although it did now mean all he’d be able to think about at dinner with his parents would be his evening with Isaac afterwards. Hopefully dinner wouldn’t last too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Indecision. I hope you enjoyed this scene with Isaac and Liam. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, kudos is always appreciated. Comments are very welcome, especially if you have feedback. If you notice any typos or mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them. Thanks! 
> 
> All people and places in this scene are entirely fictional. Any similarity to real places or people (living or dead) is completely coincidental. 


End file.
